Sonic Xtreme book 1: Pure Chaos
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: In the large metropolis of Station Square, the Rebels defend the city from Dr. Robotnik who schemes to gather the Chaos Emeralds and use their energy to take over the world. This is the story of their first real disaster. Based on Sonic Adventure DX.
1. Overview

Sonic Xtreme

Pure Chaos (part 1-7)

Overview

Station Square, one of the biggest metropolises in the world. Evolution over the last three millenniums has been drastic for all of the species in the world, leading to over 95% of earth's population to be classified as "sub-humans", or humans with animal features, and most of these sub-humans have found safe haven in Station Square.

Things were peaceful, until the night of the blue moon. On this night eight lights fell from the sky and landed in Station Square. The larger one in the center landed in the center of the city and the other smaller ones scattered throughout the city. The sub-humans born on the years following began to display strange powers, such as telekinesis, super strength, and flight without wings. Due to this development it was believed that the seven scattered lights were the legendary Chaos Emeralds, and the larger central one was the Master Emerald, said to balance out and even control the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Over the next few years, these rare stones attracted the eyes of many people, some researchers, and some just looking to make a good trillion dollars. One of these people was famous thief, Sonic the Hedgehog, known for his ability to control wind currents, and run at speeds of up to 300 mph. He was a ruthless criminal willing to attack anyone just to get what he wanted. That all changed when he went after the rich Amy Rose, and her priceless necklace. She wasn't even aware that her necklace was a Chaos Emerald until it began to glow once Sonic approached it. After it stopped, something had changed in Sonic. His eyes seemed to show guilt for what he was about to do. Amy and Sonic began talking and eventually Sonic got on the phone and called the police, turning himself in.

While everyone was shocked at the mysterious change of heart of Station Square's most dangerous criminal, there was another issue. A new threat by the name of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, suddenly struck. This man, like Sonic, also wanted the Chaos Emeralds, the difference was this man had power in the form of money, intelligence, and machines. With his robot army, he began to attack Station Square, not to destroy, but to strike fear in the citizens. Everyone was afraid, except for a few. One of these few was none other than Sonic, who had been released due to good behavior. After he found out what was going on he quickly ran to Amy's house. He then found that it had been destroyed by Robotnik. Amy at the time was being taken care of by her old friend Miles "Tails" Prower, a fighter pilot/mechanic for the army who earned the nickname Tails because of the extra tail he was born with. He told Sonic that Robotnik had caused him to be decommissioned. They later met Knuckles, Sonic's old prison buddy who had been imprisoned after trying to steal back the Master Emerald from the museum, for he was appointed it's Guardian due to ancestral rights. It was believed that Robotnik was the reason that the Master Emerald was removed from the shrine.

Sonic didn't know why, but he he had to do something to protect not only the Chaos Emeralds, but Station Square too. So with the money left over from Amy's fortune, Tails built a large metal fortress where Amy's house had originally stood. This place, called the Rebel Base was big enough to house up to seven people, and was fully equipped with a meeting room, medical wing, computer room, and a hanger for Tails' large transport/fighter plane, codenamed Tornado. The Rebels had been born, their mission stands as follows: to defeat Robotnik, retrieve the Chaos Emeralds, and defend Station Square. This is their story...


	2. Chapter1

**SapphireLibra3: I am so sorry if I offended anyone in the first chapter by not saying anything. I am so new to this FanFiction format, but I'm really a nice person. (Don't hate me!) Also I'm sorry that the first Chapter had no dialogue in it. The rest of the story will, I promise. I did that format so I could just dive into the action in the next chapter. Anyway I'll try to update as much as possible so I really hope you like my story. Once again, I'm sorry.**

Chapter 1

It was nighttime in Station Square when it began. At that time nothing major seemed to be happening. The people who were still up went about their daily lives, and anyone else was asleep. Considering that it was twelve o'clock at night though, not too many people were up. One person who was still up was the famous criminal turned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, who was currently standing on the roof of a ten story building looking at the city. As the name implied, he was a hedgehog/man about average hight with cobalt blue fur. He was wearing a dark green army patterned jacket and matching pants, white t-shirt, and black sneakers. He looked like a really nice guy with the only threatening feature on him being the scar over his right eye. He was about twenty years in age.

This time a few years ago, he would have still been up, only he would have been looking at the bank waiting for his chance to rob them blind, and then run out at his top speed of 300 mph before the cops came for him. Now though, he was up looking at the city running surveillance. There hadn't been any major Robotnik threats for some time, but Sonic was always ready in case he showed up. Suddenly a helicopter flew over the city. Now, normally Sonic wouldn't think too much about a helicopter, but this was a _military_ chopper, and it was heading towards the bank.

"Boy, haven't been there in a while," he said as he looked out at the final direction of the military. "Maybe this night won't be so boring after all," he continued as he stood up, and jumped of the roof. From there he actually rolled into a ball and rolled down the wall of the building toward the road, where he began running to the bank as if he were only a blur.

At the bank the military had their guns pointed at a blue monster that was made of some sort of liquid. It had large green eyes and was the size of a human, and it seemed to have claws instead of hands. It was standing in front of the vault that was torn open, but all of the gold was still there and the monster had no bag.

"You are completely surrounded! Surrender yourself now!" the leader shouted at the monster, but the monster remained silent. Either it couldn't speak, or it just wasn't afraid of them. Probably a mix of both. "So, you think you're brave huh? Lock on target, men! Fire!!" The military began firing at the monster with their machine guns. Unfortunately, the bullets went right through the monster. The monster itself just seemed to get angry, because it then extended its arms out at the military knocking two soldiers back. The rest of them began firing at the monster again hoping that they were doing something to the fiend, but the monster was fighting the men close quarter now, knocking them down in one blow some of them.

Sonic yawned watching this, "I think I've seen enough of watching these guys get their asses handed to them." He thought he should give the authorities a chance to handle this one first considering the deal he made with the mayor. Basically the police, military, etc, handle the normal issues in the city, while the Rebels mainly focus on things Robotnik related. While this hardly counted as a normal issue, Sonic thought, hey, these guys got here first, so I'll let them have their fun. Besides, he saw no immediate connection to Robotnik. But now things were getting serious. That thing may not be with Robotnik, but he couldn't let these guys just fall like that.

The leader of the squadron was the only one standing now, the rest of his men either dead, knocked out, or too injured to stand. "No... God, no..." was all he could manage to get out as the monster approached him. But suddenly Sonic came out of nowhere spin kicking the monster, which then dispersed into a puddle of water. "Come on now, after that display earlier, I know you aren't done already," he taunted as he looked at the puddle. The monster reformed and got ready to fight, it clearly saw Sonic as more of a worthy opponent. "Hey chief, get your men out of here. I'll handle this guy," Sonic ordered. The squad leader nodded, and began moving his men out of the way. This was another part of the deal, being the Rebel leader, Sonic had top authority in any situation he and his team was in.

Once the military cleared out, Sonic and the monster wasted no time rushing at each other fighting close quarter. Sonic's fighting style was that of a street fighter mixed with martial arts. The monster was mainly slashing at Sonic who kept ducking and dodging attacks and landing his own. The monster got one lucky strike in though, knocking Sonic to the side. He flipped and caught himself, but then had to duck and dodge attacks at top speed because the monster was extending his claws trying to grab Sonic. Eventually it somehow grabbed his neck and threw him into the wall of the bank. Sonic staggered a bit as he got up, but got worried when he didn't see the monster. He looked up and saw the monster plummeting down on top of him, but he ran out of the way in time. The monster followed up with a side kick, but Sonic back flipped out of the way, and followed up with a spin kick knocking the monster down. He then jumped back and held his hand up in the air. "Sonic Wind!!!" He shouted as a blue tornado engulfed the monster. It seemed to cause heavy damage, because when the monster dispersed this time it retreated to the sewers. Sonic was in a fighting stance ready to fight at anytime, but when the monster retreated he couldn't lie, he was really relieved that it ran away. "Whew, glad that's over, but, what the hell was that thing?" he asked himself as he looked up, completely unaware that he was being watched by a propeller mounted camera.

Elsewhere in a dark laboratory, an older man with long white hair, a big, bushy beard, black sunglasses, a long fancy red and gold jacket, black pants, and matching black shoes was staring at the screen watching his newest ally fight his arch nemesis. This was Robotnik, the evil scientist trying to become ruler of the world. For that though he needed the seven Chaos Emeralds. He walked away from the screen with a satisfied smile on his face. In the other room were six robots that were different from the other ones. These were taller, standing at about eight feet tall, with long legs and arms. The robots' heads were gold at the top, and more flat and looked more like they were a part of the body themselves, and they all had a large vertical white stripe at the center of their bodies. They all had a number at their side ranging from E-101 to E-106, they were all color coded as follows from 101 to 106: black, red, blue, yellow, violet, and green, and they were each equipped with two hand guns at their sides. These robots were the E-100 series models, and they were ready for activation.

"Finally, with these six robots and Chaos, getting the Chaos Emeralds should be a piece of cake," he said as he pushed the switch activating all six at once. "As I call your name please step forward," he then pulled out a list.

"E-101 Beta," the black one got up.

"E-102 Gamma," the red one got up.

"E-103 Delta," the blue one got up.

"E-104 Epsilon," the yellow one got up.

"E-105 Zeta," the purple one got up.

"E-106 Alpha," the green one got up.

Robotnik, looking at this, was ecstatic. He had been meaning to build these robots for a while now, so to see them in action was truly a sight to behold. He knew it was a shame that he needed a list to remember the names of his own creations, but for now as far he was concerned, it was quite literally all Greek to him. Why he named the last one Alpha instead of Eta, or the first one Beta instead of Alpha was anyone's guess. He was terrible with names, so these would probably be the few robots he would give separate identifications to.

"Ahem, greetings. I am Dr. Robotnik, and you six are my greatest creations, the best of the best, my E-100 series robots! You have been assigned the task to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me. I don't care you you get them, just do. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

"I have downloaded basic information about what to look for, so I expect nothing but the best from all of you. Now, go!" and with that all six went out in search of the Chaos Emeralds. "It's only matter of time now. Heh heh heh... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!"

**SapphireLibra3: So, what did you think of the first real chapter? I'll be introducing more characters in the next chapter so there'll be even more dialogue in that one. So please review, and no flames. (I have no idea what those are, but since other writers say the same thing I don't think they can be anything good.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**SapphireLibra3: Here's the second Chapter of Pure Chaos. For those reading this story I hope you're enjoying it so far. It'll really begin to heat up later on, but enough talk. READ!!!!**

Chapter 2

The next day that afternoon, Sonic was walking through the city thinking to himself. What the hell was that monster last night? Sonic already lost a lot of sleep last night thinking about this, and he still hadn't come up with an answer. It was these times when Sonic would ask Tails for advice. After all, that guy was one of those people who seemed to have all of the answers. Sonic really wished Tails were here right now, but he didn't think he would get his wish in the way he did.

"Look out!"

"Huh?" Sonic looked behind him confused as to who called him. His eyes got wider and wider as something in the sky on a jet pack was heading toward him, fast. "Ahh!!!" he screamed as he dodged to the side, and watched in amazement as the figure dashed past him and he finally got a good view as to who it was.

"Tails?!" he said with an amazed but slightly scared smile for his friend as Tails flew out of his sight towards the beach. It wasn't until he heard the loud "CRASH!!!!" that Sonic got ever so slightly worried. He ran toward the beach hoping that his best friend was okay.

"Not again," was the first thing Tails said as he stared down at his wrecked jet pack. When Sonic saw that he was okay he was relieved. Tails was an orange fox/man who looked about Sonic's age. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that showed off his lean muscles, matching black sweat pants, black boots, a black headband, and had a small laser gun at his side. His real name was Miles, but he had earned the nickname "Tails" in the army because of the extra tail he was born with.

The thing Sonic wanted to know though was why Tails was using a jet pack. For as long as Sonic could remember Tails always used his two tails to fly with no problem. He had no idea where he learned the trick, not even Tails remembered. All Sonic knew was that it was a cool trick, one that he wished he could use.

"Tails!" Sonic called out to him. He turned to Sonic with that big friendly smile of his.

"Hey Sonic, uh, sorry for almost crashing into you like that."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He looked at the wrecked machine behind Tails. "Um, I'm afraid to ask, but what the hell is that thing?"

"Oh this? Well," he picked up a piece of the machine, which promptly fell apart, "it was the prototype for my new air travel energy pack. It's designed to allow air born travel at high speeds that almost match you at top speed."

"So, it's a jet pack?"

"It's a jet pack."

"Uh, huh," he just stared at his friend like he was crazy. Tails had this smile like he achieved something major. "I have a question," Sonic finally asked after about a minute.

"Yeah?"

"If you can already fly, why do you need a jet pack?"

"That's simple," Sonic suddenly wished he hadn't asked that question, because when Tails said that then he was about to go on one of his famous rants that sometimes lasted a while. His record was one whole hour, "you see, not everyone can fly without wings, so once I finish it, even you and Knuckles will be ably to use it. Also, even though I can fly, there's a hight limit that even I have to abide by, so with this I'll be able to surpass that hight limit. Finally, while I'm flying, I'm unable to use my Satellite Tri-Laser attack since I need my tails free for that move. But this will elliminate that issue."

"...Oh, okay." he zoned out as per usual. "So my next question is, why did you have such a hard time controlling it? You've never had a hard time with any of your inventions."

"Ah, that's really simple."

"Oh god..."

"I'm serious, this time it is simple," he said as he pulled a small green jewel from the wreckage. The jewel was about the size of a shooter marble and had a strange glow to it.

"No way... you didn't..."

"I did."

"Why would you use a Chaos Emerald as a power source?"

"Come on Sonic, you mean you were never curious as to how much power these things hold? Robotnik is after them, but haven't you ever wondered why? For example, what would happen if a human were to absorb the energy inside of all seven of them.?"

"He or she would probably die from overload."

"Would they? You never know."

"True... Oh, I almost forgot. I was wondering if you could help me out with something." Sonic began telling Tails about the fight he had last night. Tails was pondering what Sonic had told him.

"A monster made of water, huh?" he asked with the smallest edge of skepticism.

"In the world we live in now, anything is possible."

"True," he had to nod on that one. This time three thousand years ago, no one would have thought half human, half animals would exist, yet Sonic and Tails were here, along with about ninety-five percent of earth's population. "Do you have any idea as to what that monster was after?"

"Not even, unless..." he thought to himself, "Hey, where did you get that Chaos Emerald, anyway?"

"I borrowed it from the bank, why?"

"Because I fought that monster in front of the bank. The vault had been destroyed, but all of the gold was still there. So either it really hated that vault, or it wanted something in that vault, that wasn't there."

"And you think that thing was the Chaos Emerald."

"Mm, hm." he nodded.

"Do you think that the monster is with Robotnik?"

"Not sure, yet."

"Then why don't I clear that up!" an old voice said from above. Suddenly Sonic and Tails were attacked by a multitude of lasers. When the smoke cleared they saw a sight that got their blood boiling.

"Robotnik!" they both said in unison.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friends Sonic and Tails," he said as he descended down to them standing on a floating platform.

"What are you after this time?!" Sonic asked in a ferocious tone.

"That should be obvious, I want that Chaos Emerald in your possession! Now be good little boys and hand it over," he said holding out his hand as if expecting them to comply.

"Don't you know I'm known for being a bad boy?" Sonic asked in a taunting manner.

"You're not getting our Emerald that easily!" Tails added.

"Then I'll have to take the Emerald by force!" Robotnik said pushing a button that rose in front of him. Suddenly Sonic and Tails were surrounded by six foot tall crab shaped robots. "Crab-Bots, attack!"

Sonic and Tails stood back to back, Sonic in a fighting stance, Tails with his laser gun out ready to fight the approaching Crab-Bots.

**SapphireLibra3: So ends another chapter of Pure Chaos. The next chapter will be almost all fighting so I'm really looking forward to it. (I really hope somebody's reading this. I'll keep writing regardless, but still.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**SapphireLibra3: I told you that most of this chapter would be mostly fighting, so here it is. READ!!!**

Chapter 3

The fight began almost instantly, Sonic an Tails verses a good twenty Crab-Bots. The two of them made a really good team. Sonic and Tails broke off into two different directions breaking the group up into an even ten bots each.

Sonic of course being so athletic, wasted no time flipping over Crab-Bots, punching and kicking the robots with techniques that were a mix of martial arts and break dancing. Tails on the other hand wasn't as flexible as his partner, but he was still pretty good. He fought the robots with basic kick boxing, and shooting with his laser. The fight ended almost too quickly for the two.

"Gee Robotnik, you really aren't at the top of your game today, are you?" Sonic asked.

Robotnik just smiled. "Impressive you two, I expect no less from you two," another button came up to him. "Let's see you handle this one." He pushed the button and a small hatch opened at the bottom of the platform he was standing on, causing a blue liquid to fall out onto the beach in front of them. "Now Chaos, arise and show these two your power!"

"Chaos?" Sonic and Tails both asked in unison. Soon the liquid began to take form in front of them. "Sonic, is that the monster from last night?" Tails asked.

"I think so, but..." he was staring at the monster sort of confused.

"But what?"

"Something is... different..." The monster, now identified as Chaos, basically looked the same, but it was now a little bigger, and it's right arm was bigger and had what looked like either condensed water of bone inside of it, making it look more muscular. Embedded inside of the claw was what looked like a blue Chaos Emerald.

"Oh, he's the same person, alright. I recently came across a Chaos Emerald so I sort of, fed it to Chaos." Robotnik explained.

"Fed it? You don't mean that he absorbed the Chaos Emerald?!" Tails asked in horror.

"You catch on quick. Now imagine what would happen if he got a hold of all seven."

"Sonic..." Tails said hoping that he caught on too. That Chaos would probably be invincible if he got a hold of all seven.

"I know Tails, we can't let that happen!" Both Sonic and Tails got ready to fight.

"Ho, ho, ho, so you want to challenge him? You had a hard enough time fighting Chaos Zero last night, so what makes you think you'll be able to handle Chaos One now, hm?" Robotnik obviously had a lot of faith in his new partner.

"Simple, he has an edge now, and so do I. Ready Tails?"

"Ready Sonic!"

They both ran toward Chaos who just stood there getting in a fighting stance holding his larger claw forward. When Sonic got there first he tried to fight close quarter like before, but Chaos had really gotten better since last night, because Sonic couldn't break through his defense this time. Chaos then slashed at Sonic knocking him farther back. Tails took the safer approach firing with his laser gun. Without even looking at Tails Chaos extended his larger claw at Tails, who jumped over the claw into the air. From there he began flying around Chaos using his Tails like a helicopter.

Sonic was getting up now and he was fed up. "I've had enough of this!" He held his hand in the air and a blue tornado surrounded him. "Sonic Wind!" he shouted and pointed at Chaos causing the tornado to fly over to Chaos, but Chaos actually slashed at the tornado destroying it. "What?!" Sonic said in shock at the current development. He then shook it off and actually rolled into a ball and was rolling in place. He then flew into Chaos knocking him into the ground.

Tails landed and took that as his chance to strike. He stood up straight and put his hands together in front of him. At the same time he placed his two tails next to him at either side, and bent them so they were pointing at Chaos too. Then three balls of white light began to form, one in his hands, and the other two in front of each of his tails. Chaos got up a little and was staring in shock. Sonic got out of the way, because he knew what to expect.

"Satellite Tri-Laser!" Suddenly three beams of energy shot out toward Chaos, who tried to dodge but got partially grazed by the shot none the less. Tails got down on one knee out of exhaustion. Chaos on the other hand was reduced to a puddle.

"Did we win?" Tails asked as Sonic helped him up.

"Only one way to find out." The two of them slowly approached Chaos. Robotnik just snickered to himself. Once they got close though, a claw extended out at them. "Look out!" Tails shouted immediately. They both flipped back out of the way, but the green Chaos Emerald fell out of Tails' pocket. "No!"

"The Chaos Emerald!" Sonic shouted as Chaos grabbed it pulling it into the puddle with him. "Damn it!"

There was a bright flash, and standing in the puddle's place was a monster that could only be Chaos, but now both arms were bigger and had Chaos Emeralds embedded in them. He now stood sort of hunch backed now, was much bigger, and now had three horns on his head also made of condensed liquid. He was now Chaos Two.

"Sonic, I'm sorry." Tails said a little ashamed.

"It was a dirty trick Tails. Don't worry, it's not your fault."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!" Robotnik laughed. He was really enjoying himself now. "Now I have two Chaos Emeralds! This is almost too easy!

"Two or two hundred, it doesn't matter! When we're done with Chaos, he'll have to change his name to Mud!" Sonic said tauntingly. "Tails!"

Tails nodded and the duo ran toward Chaos and kicked him. This time though, the attacks bounced off him like his body was made of rubber. Sonic jumped away and did his Sonic wind attack, but Chaos just stood there. Tails was firing at Chaos with his laser gun, but the attacks didn't even faze Chaos. Chaos then literally punched Tails back away from him.

"Tails!" Sonic called out before rolling into a ball and tackling Chaos, but this time it was Sonic who flew back as he bounced off Chaos landing next to Tails.

"This is bad." Tails said pointing out the obvious.

"Any ideas?" Sonic asked Tails hopefully.

"At the moment, none."

"Don't you two see?" Robotnik said to them. "There's nothing you boys can do. You can't beat Chaos with only two Chaos Emeralds so what makes you think you'll stand a chance against him with all seven?"

"You won't get away with this Robotnik!" Sonic said as he got up.

"I already have. Come Chaos, let's go find you the other five Emeralds now!" He then flew over Chaos, who turned back into a puddle, and then sucked him up into the platform again. "You lost this one Rebels." He then flew off, and he was gone.

"Damn it!" Sonic said angrily.

"This is really bad. He probably has robots everywhere searching for Chaos Emeralds."

"You're right. Oh no!" Sonic's face had a look of horror now. "Amy! She's in danger!"

"Damn it, you're right!" Tails agreed. "What should we do?"

"You get in touch with Knuckles and see if he can help us. I'm heading back to the base to check if Amy is there."

"Got it." They pounded fists showing their bond. "Call me with the results."

"Right, see ya Tails." and with that he ran off at top speed back to the Rebel Base.

Elsewhere in a forest, a red Chaos Emerald was lying on the ground. Footsteps were heard, and then a pair of metallic feet approached it. It was E-102 Gamma, the second oldest of Robotnik's new E-100 series robots. He picked up the Emerald and was looking at it closely.

"Scanning object." He said in a smooth, deep, computerized voice that was sort of haunting and sounded a little sad in an odd way. "Scan complete, energy levels exceeding one hundred percent." He had to make sure that the jewel was a Chaos Emerald. Out of all six, Gamma was actually the smartest. He specialized in strategy and gathering information, so this job was perfect for him. He opened up a small black box and placed he Chaos Emerald inside with two other jewels just like it, one orange, and one purple. Yes, Gamma had already collected three Chaos Emeralds. He turned around and was getting ready to head back to the base when he saw what looked like a little girl in the forest. She had long light orange hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a sort of odd tribal dress that made her look like she was from an age long ago. She didn't look old at all, in fact, she looked like she may had only been nine or ten years in age. The other strange thing was that she looked like a ghost almost.

She giggled a little as Gamma stared at her. He was trying to scan her, but he couldn't get an accurate reading, almost like she wasn't even there.

"This way. Follow me." She said as she ran off into the forest.

Gamma was also very curious of things he didn't understand, so he followed her for the very reason that he wanted to understand. Eventually he came across a beautiful shrine in the middle of a bright meadow. He turned around and saw that the trees he passed through were replaced by a cave.

"Scanning location. Scan inconclusive. Accessing live radar system." Gamma was doing everything he could to determine where he was. Eventually though... "Unable to track down familiar units. Current location, unknown."

**SapphireLibra3: And Gamma is officially screwed. We'll see what happens to him in the next chapter, and I may introduce Amy into the story, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, for anyone reading this, THANK YOU!!!!! And for those not, I love ya anyway. Until next time, later.**


	5. Chapter 4

**SapphireLibra3: So when we last left off Robotnik's robot E-102 Gamma got lost in the Twilight Zone. Let's see how he gets out. READ!!!!**

Chapter 4

Realizing that there wasn't much else he could do, Gamma decided to explore the area and try to find a way out. He began approaching the shrine.

As he walked toward the shrine, he was scanning the surrounding meadow trying to match it with any area on his map. The way his live radar worked was it showed his location and the location of friendly units in real time. It didn't matter where in the world they were in, he would know where they were. Since it also showed his location he would also know where he was, therefore he could never get lost. All E-100 series robots had this function, but as far as Gamma was concerned, he was the only one who found this function for it.

Once he arrived at the shrine he was shocked to hear laughter. It matched the frequency of the ghost he saw in the forest. He climbed up the stairs and saw two things that caught his attention: first was a bright green gem stone about the size of a bowling ball floating in the center, second was the girl from before playing in the water that surrounded the central area, but this time she didn't look like a ghost, she looked real. The other strange thing was that the water was coming out like a fountain. Gamma tried to approach her, but the water got a little violent and surrounded the shrine in the form of a shield.

"Huh?" the girl turned around when she noticed the change. She looked at Gamma and gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, hi there." She then looked up and almost looked like she was talking to the temple. "It's okay, let him in," The water then came down and Gamma walked in slowly. He had his guns out though and was pointing them everywhere in defense.

"I've never seen you around here before," Gamma looked down at her when she said that. He noticed that it seemed like she didn't remember him. "Did you come here to see the Emeralds too?" Gamma remained silent, "I come here a lot, in order to play with my friend here. I hope he didn't offend you earlier, he's very protective of this place, especially after hearing about my father." She sat down on the steps looking down in sadness, Gamma sat next to her looking forward. "He wants to tear this place down and take the Emeralds here," it was then that Gamma finally looked up and saw the Chaos Emeralds all floating on pillars surrounding the shrine.

"My mother told me of a legend, that if the Emeralds here are disturbed, then the mother of chaos shall take back the gift of chaos she gave to the people, and destroy the world. After a period of four thousand years, she'll return the gift of chaos, but the people will only be able to keep the gift for as long as the generation before them. After that she'll take the gift back and destroy the world like before, and the cycle shall continue."

Gamma nodded after she was done, showing that he was listening.

"My father doesn't believe the legend, but I do. Do you believe the legend?" Gamma nodded. "I'm glad," she then turned to the shrine, "See, some people do believe the legend." She then got up. "I'll keep talking to my father and try to persuade him. I'll see you again," she then pointed at Gamma's model number, "E, 1, 0, 2, strange name. Good bye, E-102." She ran back into the shrine and continued playing in the live water. Gamma looked back at her as she played, but soon everything turned white and Gamma found him self outside of the forest near Robotnik's base. He also noted that someone was contacting him.

"Model E-102, this is model E-104 Epsilon, do you read me?"

"This is E-102 Gamma reporting."

"Master Robotnik got worried when he lost your signal. Are you functioning properly?"

Personally, not even Gamma knew the answer to that question, he did a quick virus scan on himself, but he cam up clean. "Affirmative. Returning to Main H.Q.," Gamma finally stated, and cut the connection. He then proceeded to Robotnik's base.

Inside of Robotnik's Base, Gamma saw all five E-100 series robots waiting for him, and an angry Robotnik. Had Robotnik been waiting a long time for him? He then saw the other E-100 series robots, all with bags filled with jewels. It seemed like none of them completed their mission.

"It's about time Gamma!" Robotnik shouted at him. "First these buckets of bolts came back with these worthless jewels, and then you're late coming back!" he then saw the small black box, "I see you didn't find much. What were you doing all this time?" he asked as he approached Gamma and looked inside the box. He almost had a heart attack when he saw what was inside. Not only was Gamma the only one who retrieved a Chaos Emerald, but he had _three_ Chaos Emeralds. "Ha, haaah!!! One, two, three! Three Chaos Emeralds! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!" he was jumping for joy like a child that just won the grand prize in a contest. "Good job Gamma! You get a promotion as my right hand soldier!"

"With all due respect sir." Beta stepped forward and protested. "Gamma took the longest out of all of us." If anyone should be promoted, it should be me. I was the fasted."

"Beta, you and the others could learn something from Gamma. He took his time and got the job done right. You and the others rushed and came back with nothing. Also Gamma went the extra mile and got me three Chaos Emeralds where I only asked him to retrieve one."

"I only live to serve you sir." Gamma saluted.

"Hmph!" Beta turned away. Beta hated Gamma with every circuit in his being. Beta was the only one with an emotion program. He was the prototype, so he naturally felt he was better than the other five. Seeing Gamma get a promotion he felt was his really hurt.

"Gamma," Robotnik continued ignoring Beta's outburst, "I want you to get some rest, you deserve it."

"Yes sir, I will comply," he said before he walked away.

"The rest of you leave my sight!" they all turned around to leave, "Um, Beta, I need to talk to you," Beta stopped and waited for the other four to leave before he approached Robotnik. "Yes sir?"

"I noticed you and Gamma have an, interesting relationship."

"He is an inferior model, I am the prototype. He doesn't have emotions, but I do. The fact that you solely gave me emotions means that you must see me as a superior!"

"You are more advanced, yes," Robotnik said to Beta, "but you're also more irrational. Gamma is careful and calmer. That's the kind of person I need at my side."

"But sir!"

"Enough. I'm sorry Beta, but my decision is final. Gamma is now you're superior."

"Understood sir..." Beta said in a very annoyed tone. He then turned and walked out.

"He may be a problem, especially if the other E-100 series robots listen to him. Hmm..." Robotnik thought to himself as to what to do.

Gamma was currently outside thinking to himself. Was what he saw earlier today real? If it wasn't then what did he see, and if it was then was his current mission the right thing, or was he aiding in the world's destruction. He couldn't come up with an answer, but with the way he was built he couldn't ignore the issue until he came up with an answer.

"Gift of chaos..." Gamma pondered. What did that mean? If it was referring to the Chaos Emeralds, then maybe Robotnik was using the gift. But then, who was the mother of chaos? Gamma didn't understand any of this, but it seemed so real. He even recorded what he saw and the data was still intact, so he really saw what he saw. He also wonder who that girl was, and why her ghost lead her to that place, and where was that place? Then Gamma came up with a hypothesis.

That place, was in the past...

**SapphireLibra3: And there goes chapter 4. Which I decided to focus solely on Gamma's story. He was my favorite character in Sonic Adventure DX, and I was so sad that he died in the end. I decided to elaborate on him a little more in this story, and in case you didn't notice there is very little humor in his parts. But then again, this story isn't meant to be especially funny. The next chapter will have Amy in it definitly.**


End file.
